jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Roboguard
The roboguard, http://www.jeremyyates.com/jeremy/gallery/animation/animation_jak2.html also known as the UB86, is an enemy in Jak II and Jak 3, being the most common KG Death Bot. Originally started as a prototype experiment towards the end of Jak II (only seen in the weapons factory), was later used as a core deployment in the war during Jak 3. Characteristics Appearance Roboguards are humanoid robots, colored crimson red and protected in metal casing. They have the original Krimzon Guard logo on each of their arm-like devices. Both of their arms are mounted with a blaster each. Behavior The roboguard was first introduced at the weapons factory, where they were some kind of prototype only used as a defense. The early prototypes could only roll to attack, by bashing into their enemies. They would continue rolling until they took enough damage. At this point they would uncurl and become vulnerable. Once the KG Death Bots took control they modified the prototype, giving it actual blasters, which could fire laser shots. The later versions only roll when they need to cover a large distance or when they want to evade an attack. At the factory they spawn from large metal containers. Vast numbers of these robots were used to fight the Freedom League. Combat Attacks The early prototypes usually try to hit their enemy when in ball form. In Jak 3 they will mainly attack using their arm blasters, but can still cause damage when it's in its ball form. The arm blasters have a fast rate of fire and are fully automatic so great caution is advised when facing these death bots. Also, if their enemies gets too close, they will try to punch them with their arms. Evasion Because the roboguard is quite fast and also can hit Jak from afar. It is best to roll by avoid them by sticking to locations they can't reach on their own or with their guns, to get away the JET-Board is a good option, as is standard roll jumping to retreat. However, depending on the available weaponry and number (as well as other enemies) encountered it might be better to engage in combat with them and take them out. Strategy against roboguards.]] In Jak II it is recommended to use the Blaster or Scatter Gun. The Vulcan Fury is also an option, but it tends to eat ammo quicker than destroy bots. If using the Blaster either use the spin kick coupled with Blaster fire to hit them all, or the punch coupled with Blaster fire. The first one will hit many enemies in all directions, the latter will destroy a roboguard instantly. If using the Scatter Gun try to find a good position and simply stay put, the large blast radius will easily hit any bot that comes near. Eventually all bots should die. In Jak 3 you have the advantage of more weapons, but also the danger of stronger roboguards. Usually using the Wave Concussor is a good method because it hits all ground enemies. Another good option is the Arc Wielder, if used with a sweeping motion and the robot shock upgrade this makes short work of them. Finally the Beam Reflexor is a good all-around choice. If one does not want to encounter any resistance and totally slaughter the roboguards, just use the Needle Lazer, Gyro Burster or Mass Inverter. And, if a group of roboguards stands at distance shooting at you, the Plasmite RPG will easily do the job. Hover guard The hover guard is an enemy in Jak 3 part of the KG Death Bots group. They are roboguards equipped with jet pack devices. In the KG war factory, hover guards will spawn continuously from half-sphere shaped devices that are located randomly through the factory. Every so often the two halves will open up, letting more hover guards fly out. In the Haven sewers, however, hover guards will spawn throughout the sewerage system. Combat Bearing some resemblances to the Metal Head wasp, is a flying enemy, shooting dual Blasters from their arms as similar to the original roboguard. The Beam Reflexor or Gyro Burster is generally a recommended weapon of choice when attacked by large groups. When attacked only by a few, it is recommended to use the Plasmite RPG, which can take them out with one explosion. Weapons with auto-aiming tendencies, such as the Arc Wielder or Needle Lazer, is also a good weapon. Other appearances *In ''PlayStation Move Heroes'' the roboguards appeared, serving as back stories for Jak and Daxter as well as being one of the enemy factions of the game. They also come in the colors of black and gold. Trivia * In Jak 3 in New Haven City, every KG Death Bot encountered will have at least 1 armor piece missing. * The gold and black roboguards featured in PlayStation Move Heroes are non-canon, as they did not appear in Jak II or Jak 3. References Category:KG Death Bots Category:Krimzon Guard Category:Enemies in Jak II Category:Enemies in Jak 3